Unlike cows and other ruminant animals, a horse has very little feed storage capacity within its stomach. Cows and other animals may consume and store a large amount of food at one time and digest that same food for nourishment throughout the day, while horses, which have evolved as grazing animals, ideally should eat virtually constantly throughout the day, but in small, controlled amounts capable of being fully digested and processed within the stomach. The proper feeding of a fine thoroughbred, therefore, has in the past required the almost constant attention of a stable boy. Compounding this problem is the fact that each individual horse has his own unique capacity to consume food, as well as his own particular needs for feed mixture (i.e., oats, barley, etc.) These factors, together with the rapid increase in the horse population, particularly in urban areas and areas of high-labor costs, has created an increasing need for efficient and automatic apparatus for supplying the feed requirements of horses with only infrequent manual intervention.